Clinical analyzers have long tested so-called "dried" test elements, wherein the reagents for the test are in a porous matrix in dried form. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,158 and 4,053,381. Conventionally, it has been the practice to incubate test elements containing patient sample, read them at a read station that detects changes that occur in proportion to the amount of analyte present that is being tested for, and discard them. The discard has conventionally involved a chute or container of some kind in which the test elements fall in loose disarray. The operator occasionally empties the chute or discard container, and loose test elements in such containers are susceptible to falling out or spilling onto the operator or apparatus. Until recently, such occasional risk of a used test element falling out, has not been a serious drawback. However, there are several reasons now why such a discard procedure is inadequate.
First, in Earth-based analyzers, there is the potential for hazardous wastes to be present in the test element. If blood, a common biological liquid for test, is present, the test element can be contaminated with such things as hepatitis B virus, a highly contagious virus, or other equally serious viruses. The operator does not want such used elements contacting his skin.
Second, in space-station analyzers, zero-g environments mean that test elements discarded in a loose fashion have the risk of floating anywhere. The result can be that loose, used test elements will contaminate or even jam other equipment.
Therefore, there has been a substantial need prior to this invention for collection apparatus for used test elements that will keep such test elements in a container that provides a confined environment, one in which the used test elements remain in an ordered array.